


Our let it be

by fuyuhayuuki



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: A little, Crepus appeared for like 5 seconds, Gift for Kaeluc server secret santa!, Implied ArunRos, M/M, Mentioned Jeanlisa, Please don't shoot me, Red String of Fate, You asked for this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhayuuki/pseuds/fuyuhayuuki
Summary: "So I'll never lose you!" Diluc had said.Now, Kaeya could only smile as his love's soul was given away to damnation.Inspired a lot by a song of the same name.
Relationships: Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kaeluc server secret Santa





	Our let it be

Kaeya had long since stopped believing in fate. 

The world was cruel, relentless, and unforgiving. He learnt early on, with his left eye burning, seeing red, and then seeing nothing at all. Kaeya had long since abandoned his faith, only living to carry out what the world wanted of him.

Everything changed with crimson hair, and a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. 

Diluc became his friend, his confidant, a guiding light in the world that already took so much from one boy.

"Hey..Kae.." Diluc had said one night, when they were buried under a mountain of blankets, cuddling beneath a storming sky, "Do you believe in reincarnations?" 

When Kaeya questioned him, teary eyed but intrigued, Diluc spun up tales about the two heroes that he can no longer the name of, having their souls intertwined and fated to always find eachother once again should they ever part.

And that was how the next morning, Diluc had tied a red string inbetween their pinkies. Because Kaeya loved the colour red more than anything, so if they ever were to be separated, they would find their way back to the other again.

"So I'll never lose you!" Diluc had said.

With a lighthearted smile and gentle coaxing, Crepus had managed to get the string off their fingers so they can actually wash themselves, and Kaeya watched as Diluc punches his father wish small fists, blushing as the older man teased the young boy. When they turned back and waited for him to catch up, Kaeya wished to all the gods above to never take this light away from him.

Kaeya still sees the strings linking them together.

A child's imagination and dreams can only carry you so far, though. 

In one rainy day and two heartbroken souls clashed blades, it was seemingly the end of childish dreams.   
\---  
After 3 long years, Kaeya would be a liar if he says Diluc's appearance behind the counter behind the bar he often loses himself in doesn't fill his heart full of warmth, despite everything. 

They danced around eachother just like that, obviously caring, but never finding the right words to express the devotion they both held for one another. 

Kaeya held on to the sight of the red string as a clutch, to remember the promise they made under the rising run.

But alas, by fate's design, sinners are promised damnation. 

Khaenri'ah returned for him one day, demanding the fall of the city of freedom. The brave warriors fought, and countless fell. Kaeya stood alongside them, rejecting his reason for living to defend the people he had grown to care for. 

Beside him was Diluc. Despite the war ravaging around them, Kaeya knew things will be fine, as long as they're together.  
He hasn't realized that slowly but surely, they were being overpowered, until news of Jean and Lisa's deaths reached their makeshift base, obviously unprepared for war. Dainsleif had finished Jean when she was too occupied with evacuating the citizens of Mondstadt, and she perished, the weight of her duties ultimately being the reason. Lisa had went berserk with the news, yet the cracking storm from the power she's unleashed had nothing on the abyss, consuming everything in it's path.  
Klee still hasn't known the news. Kaeya sent her away with Razor to Liyue, where Diluc's old friend resided alongside a former archon, hoping that at least they'll be safe from the destruction. 

Mondstadt is no more. Dainsleif had demanded their prince back, despite the fact that he had betrayed them.

Diluc knew they were losing. Behind locked doors and a rushed confession, they were finally able to embrace eachother once again, and the red strings in Kaeya's eye shined brighter than ever.  
...  
It was when he was fighting alongside Venti near the statue of Barbatos when he felt it broke. Diluc had condemned Dainslief to the very same fire that killed his father, unleashing the delusion that were darker than the eye of the abyss itself. 

Kaeya arrived to his sworn brother, dying. Not even the wind can save his soul, for it had fallen into the depravity. Venti looked pained to see another of his children dying, but he left anyways, to leave them time to say goodbye.

With a chaste kiss and ragged breaths, Kaeya begged desperately for the other not to go. But with Diluc's heartbeats slowing and his eyes losing their shine, he knew it was only fruitless pleas. 

"Hey...Kae.." Diluc had asked, leaning his cheek into Kaeya's hand, somehow warmer than his own skin, "The string... looks nice on you." He tried to say something else, but he could only let out pained coughs. 

Diluc settled for smiling instead, and Kaeya was once again reminded of the day of their first meeting. A smile so bright, it rivalled the sun. Kaeya couldn't help but smile back. 

They stayed that way, until Diluc was dead and gone, his head still laying on Kaeya's hands, where a broken red string still tightly tied on his pinky.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in forever.. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Kaeluc server been a really nice, welcoming place. I hope we can do this next year, too.


End file.
